


She’s Just An Empty Shell

by Pugmom1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts as an adult to finish her eighth year. Headmaster Snape senses something is wrong with her and together with Kingsley Shacklebolt sets out to discover what has happened. Hermione is of age in this story, and it will be an eventual triad story between the three. (Had to set it up as individual pairings as there isn't a tag for Hermione/Kingsley/Severus).
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape
Comments: 73
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> by Pugmom1969 (originally used SherlockHolmes1969)

The devastating effects of the war had rendered Hogwarts inhabitable and it took one exceptionally long year after the Final Battle for enough funds to be raised to procure both materials and manual labour to repair the majestic old building. Magic was only able to do so much.

Severus Snape had survived the snake bite, much to his astonishment. He was even more surprised to find that Dumbledore had kept his word and left enough evidence behind to clear his name. The Board of Governors had debated heatedly, but in the end decided to offer him the position of Headmaster. The tired spy decided to grasp life with both hands, and take his clean slate, and do his best to atone for his disastrous year as Headmaster before he had to flee the castle.

He was of two minds about the decision to offer any of the older students the opportunity to return and complete their schooling. It had been an arduous decision, but in the end, it just made sense to have everyone repeat their last year. In some cases, it would be the year they had missed completely due to the insidious Muggle-born Registration Act. However, the Headmaster was uncertain that allowing adults to return, especially hair-trigger, war worn veterans was a good idea, but it was not his decision to make.

As Severus gazed out from the Head Table, his dark eyes carefully noted the groupings of certain students huddled together, as well as those that were ostracized. More students gradually trickled into the Great Hall, and he watched for any sign of trouble.

A cloud of wild brown curls caught the corner of his eye, and he slanted his gaze toward the slight figure that slipped into the Hall at nearly the last minute before the Welcoming Feast was to begin. Severus felt his heart clench at the sight of her, had no one noticed her fragile state? Even from across the Great Hall, he could feel the misery that wafted from her and see that her clothes were almost hanging on her emaciated frame. He felt anger rising in him at the thought of the brightest student to pass through the halls of Hogwarts and no one caring how she was doing.

Severus knew that most of the returning ‘eighth’ year students were opting to doing an independent study as opposed to sitting regular classes. Considering their past, regardless of which side of the war they had been on, teaching them in a classroom setting would be a complete nightmare. He decided, even before Hermione took her seat, that he would offer to mentor her personally.

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione settled at the far end of the Gryffindor table, aching with the pain, misery and weariness that seemed to seep into her bones. She felt frazzled and uncertain, feelings she was most unfamiliar with. Carefully watching her surroundings, she gazed about the Great Hall, taking in the placement of each person and the most direct route to the exits. Hermione realized just how old she felt when the tiny first years were brought in to be sorted.

She waited, relatively patient, for the Headmaster to finish his welcoming speech, and they could begin their meal. Not that she would be eating much – after the year on the run, and the stress of the following year ‘rebuilding’, her stomach had shrunk, and she had trouble keeping food down. Hermione had been to see Madam Pomphrey earlier in the day and had been prescribed nutrient potions to help with her appetite, but mostly it was just time she needed to heal.

After the meal, but before she could escape to her room – all adult students had been given individual rooms and a common room to share – an owl landed before her. Hermione cursed under her breath, she had hoped to have at least one day’s peace before the badgering and manipulations began.

Hermione had found it peculiar that Hogwarts had not offered classes in Wizard culture to the first years, back when she started her schooling. But as the adventures with Harry and the need to stay alive overtook her desires to fit in, Hermione’s intentions to study Wizard culture had fallen to the wayside. Now she was paying the price for not knowing.

She gently took the letter from the brown owl, giving it a piece of meat from her plate in thanks – it wasn’t the owls fault for the news it brought. Hermione stuffed the letter into her bag to read later. No one noticed, except for one pair of black eyes that narrowed in concern.

Harry and Ron had decided to take up the Ministries offer of waived NEWT’s to enter directly into the Auror training program. They had expected Hermione to follow them, and there had been a large fight between the ‘Golden Trio’. Hermione wanted to finish her education before seeking out either a job, an apprenticeship or further education. The two boys couldn’t understand her love of learning and had put immense pressure on her to go into the training program. Hermione sighed, even Neville had balked at coming back to Hogwarts, and had decided to take a horticultural apprenticeship in France. There were very few that had actually returned to finish their eighth year.

Feeling depressed and alone, Hermione was ready to head back to her room and cry herself to sleep, yet again. To her surprise, she felt the air displace around her as the Headmaster came into sight and stop beside her.

“If it is not too much trouble, Miss Granger, I would like to speak to you in private before you retire for the night,” Severus’ deep voice rumbled over her.

Surprised, Hermione blinked, and then replied automatically, “Yes Sir.”

The Headmaster gestured for her to proceed him, “After you, Miss Granger.”

Hermione was gobsmacked by his demeanour – maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her, or perhaps he was no longer the mean and bitter man he had been.

~~~~~~~~~~

Having only heard descriptions from Harry about what the Headmaster’s study looked like, Hermione decided she preferred the understated grandeur Severus Snape utilized. He had tastefully redecorated in dark browns and light creams, with sage green as an accent. The room felt both warm and comforting, and some of her tension relaxed.

Instead of leading her to sit in front of the large oak desk that dominated the study, he indicated the armchairs nestled in a nook by the fire. He sat in the opposite chair and waited patiently for her to follow suit. Swallowing a gulp, Hermione did so.

“I am sure you are wondering why I asked you here, Miss Granger,” he told her.

Hermione nodded, still unsettled, “Yes, Headmaster, I am curious about what you wanted to talk about.”

Severus brought his hands up to fold together in front of his face and tap his forefingers against his chin and pursed his lips. “I am genuinely concerned about your health and magic. Poppy advised me you had seen her earlier, yet you wouldn’t let her scan you for injuries or curses. I know you suffered many from the Final Battle yet refused treatment then and now. Why?”

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face and spots began to dance in front of her eyes. Her breathing went shallow, and her hands grasped reflexively at her chest.

Narrowing his eyes at her panic, Severus leaned forward to grasp her hands, “Shh, it’s alright. Take deep breaths. You are safe here. Breathe with me. One. Two. In. One. Two. Out. That’s a good girl.” Something was very wrong.


	2. Chapter Two

Her hearing gone tinny, Hermione had a hard time focusing at first on the soft voice urging to relax and breathe. After a few deep gasps, she found she could focus on the warmth of his tone and how it flowed over her. The Headmaster’s voice helped relax her, and a shudder came over her as some of the tension left her body. Hermione focused her breathing, and as she became aware of her surroundings again, she realized that Severus was kneeling in front of her, her hands held in his. He was tracing soothing circles on her palms as his voice remained a steady counterpoint for her to latch onto.

Peering at his student, Severus was extremely concerned for both her state of mind and the health of her body. He was seriously considering calling for Poppy Pomphrey when his attention was snapped back to the girl before him. She had calmed considerably and was now regarding him with wide eyes. He released her hands, but stayed kneeling in front of her, in case his touch was needed again to ground her.

“Are you able to answer some questions, Miss Granger?” he kept his voice low and smooth.

Blinking rapidly, she nodded hesitantly, “I think so.”

“Good. Now, how did you get into such a state? You weren’t this bad after the Final Battle,” he confessed.

Hermione tensed again, “I can’t say. I’m sorry, Sir.”

His mind flashed back over the many little tidbits he had heard over the last two years, “Does this have anything to do with the letter you received?”

When Hermione blanched and began to hyperventilate, he knew something profoundly serious was going on with the girl. She was under his care and he would find out what was happening.

“Miss Granger...Hermione...may I call you Hermione?” at her timid nod, he smiled and carried on, “There is something very wrong here and I need your permission to perform Legilimency on you.”

Tears started to leak from her whisky coloured eyes, turning them amber. She shook like a leaf and tried to pull away from him. Seeing her hysteria beginning to overwhelm her, he quickly cast a Stupefy on her. Pinching his nose in consternation, Severus had a feeling dark magic was involved and he needed help.

Tossing a bit of Floo powder into his fireplace, he called out to an old friend, “Kingsley, are you there? I need some advice.”

After a moment, the dark Auror was stepping through to the Headmaster’s study. He frowned at sight of Hermione Granger slumped awkwardly in armchair and turned to look at his old friend in query.

“I asked her here to talk about a mentorship, but it took a turn for the worse when I inquired about her health. She started to hyperventilate. I had to Stupefy her to keep her from convulsing. There is something very wrong, Kings. Look at her. She wasn’t this thin last year, she just skin and bones now,” Severus’ voice was rising in his agitation. He was responsible for this fine young woman, and he’d be damned all over again, if he lost a student now, a year after the worst battle Britain had seen in generations.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked askance at one of his oldest friends, he had never seen Severus so worked up over another person, not since Lily. He reached out and pulled Severus into a man hug, “Talk to me, Sev. What has you the most worried?”

Severus pulled back, and sighed, “She’s so thin. I don’t know how she’s still functioning. Then there’s her magic. I could feel how wild it is as soon as she walked into the Great Hall. She got a letter after supper and it freaked her out when I asked her about it.”

“Then let’s deal with that first. Did she say anything about it?” Kingsley wanted to know.

“She started crying,” Severus whispered. “It should be in her bag,” he added helplessly.

Kingsley thumped Severus on his shoulder, “We’ll figure it out Severus. Now, pull yourself together and start using those brains of yours. Has anything changed in her life over the past year – big or small, it could help us understand what’s going on.”

Severus took a deep breath, “You’re right. I’m just astounded that she could decline like this and no one noticed.”

Kingsley hummed, “Well, let’s find that letter.”

Severus gently pried Hermione’s bag from her side and opened it to look for the letter and let out an astonished laugh, “Well, well, it looks like Miss Granger has been a little bit naughty. There’s an undetectable expansion charm on this bag. Hmm, ‘Acio Letter to Hermione’.” As the letter came flying out of the bag, something seemed off about it and Severus batted it away. It landed on the floor, smoking slightly. He summoned his dragon hide gloves before donning them and picking up the fuming letter.

Both men were disturbed by the malevolent feeling radiation off the letter. Gingerly, Severus cast several detection spells on it, and they worked in tandem to strip all the curses and compulsion spells that were affixed to the letter. When they finally opened it to read the contents, nearly an hour had passed, and if the curses on the outside were bad, the worst was still to come.


	3. Chapter Three

In preparing for their Horcrux Hunt, Hermione had decided to Obliviate her parent’s memory and send them to Australia. Her plan had been to locate them when it was safe and reverse the spell. It was a desperate attempt to save their lives. She knew the Death Eater’s would come for them as soon as it was apparent the Golden Trio was not returning to school.

She had confessed to Harry and Ron a few weeks into the Hunt what she had done, but the two boys didn’t seem to understand the significance of her actions. Unbeknownst to her, it would be her downfall.

After the fight and Ron left the tent, he returned to the Burrow and told his mother what Hermione had done. In her infinite wisdom, Molly Weasley devised a devious plan to trap the Muggleborn witch for her son. Knowing Hermione had no family to stop her, Molly approached the Ministry and had herself declared the girl’s magical guardian. She then authorized a marriage contract between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to be binding upon their next kiss.

Not knowing what would befall her, when they returned to Hogwarts for the Final Battle, Hermione kissed Ron in the Chamber of Secrets, she sealed her fate. Since she was powerful and extremely intelligent, the Weasley’s decided to curse her with many dark spells that would entrap her and drain her magic and will. The letter she received was just one of many, all laced with spells, and full of vile threats if she tried to free herself.

After the Final Battle, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been made intern Minister of Magic, and he had made many strides forward in rooting out the rampart corruption in the Ministry. However, when the elections rolled around, he was bested by none other than Arthur Weasley, and he retreated back into the Aurors. Had he been aware of Hermione’s situation while intern Minister, he would have been able to help her. Now, he could only hope there was a way to break the spells on her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Reading the filth filled letter, and knowing the intent of the spells, both Severus and Kingsley were sickened by the situation and simultaneously amazed the young woman had been able to survive as long as she had fighting the curses. It was now clear why she was nearly skin and bones, her body’s resources had been sucked up fighting the dark magic at war with her own and had been doing so for close to a year.

Hermione had been adamant about finishing her education, another reason the Weasley’s were angry – she needed to be tied to Ronald as quickly as possible, or a more powerful wizard could usurp his claim, or she could find herself an apprenticeship which would weaken the ties of the spell to the Weasley’s. She was stubborn, and knew something was wrong with her, that she needed to research her symptoms. What Hermione didn’t know was that one of the spells, was to prevent her from finding a cure on her own. The Weasley’s figured that at least if she was isolated at Hogwarts, no one would notice her decline or care to help. They had not factored in the loyalty and bravery of one Severus Snape or the tenacity of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two men knew they needed to save Hermione, the brightest witch of the age. What they didn’t realize were the lengths they would need to go to do so.


	4. Chapter Four

Hermione woke to find herself laid out on a soft surface, covered in a light green blanket, and feeling better than she had in months. She still felt battered and drained, but somehow, she felt content and safe – something she hadn’t felt in years.

“Glad to see you awake, Miss Granger,” the dark voice purred.

Gingerly turning her head, Hermione spotted the Headmaster sitting in one of the armchairs and she could barely make out another shape in the other. Confused as to how she ended up laying on the nearby sofa, when her last memory had her sitting in the second chair, Hermione struggled to remember.

Seeing her internal struggle, the Headmaster took pity on her, “We were discussing your health when you started to convulse. I had to Stupefy you to keep you from harming yourself. My apologies for the presumption.”

Hermione gaped at Severus for a moment when she heard the other person chuckle and she cricked her neck she whipped it to the side so quickly, “Kingsley!” she cried, “What are you doing here?”

The dark man smiled at her, white teeth gleaming in the firelight, “Now, that’s the million-galleon question, isn’t it?”

“You are seeming better, Miss Granger. What do you remember from earlier?” Severus asked.

She frowned, “You wanted to know if you could try Legilimency on me and I...I’m not sure...I don’t really remember specifics...I felt afraid and pain...”

Kingsley and Severus exchanged glances, “I’m not going to beat around the bush, Hermione. You’ve been compulsed and cursed with some very dark spells. We also read the letter that was sent to you. That’s how the curses have been maintained – through the paper, although the content was very vile as well,” the Auror told her.

Hermione began to shake, “Who? Who did this to me?” Deep inside, she already knew.

It was Severus that answered her, “The Weasley’s.” His voice had gone cold and distant, a sign he was trying extremely hard to contain his violent emotions.

Kingsley took up the tale, “As far as we can determine, they wanted to bind you to Ronald and drain your power and intellect, so you’d be obedient to him.”

They were both grateful they had warded the room before waking the young witch back up, as a giant wave of fury blasted about the room. “They what?!” Hermione nearly screeched. The men were in awe of the raw power the small witch radiated, and unknowingly the beginnings of a bond between the three magical beings began to form.

“Hermione, please, calm down. There is a way to break or bend the curses,” Kingsley soothed.

Hermione’s hair had begun to whither around her head, and blue sparks were sparking off her fingertips. She looked like rage personified, half-sitting on the couch, looking ready to leap up and into battle at any given moment. Then it all stopped, and she looked from Kingsley to Severus and back, “There’s a way? How?”

Severus moved to kneel in front of her again, “We still need to determine every curse that’s on you. However, the compulsion spell to Ronald Weasley can be broken by you accepting another more powerful wizard as a bond-mate. We had thought an apprenticeship bond might be powerful enough to break it, but our scans show the spell is deep and insidious.” He reached out a hand to touch hers gently, “I am sorry. We will do everything we can to help you find someone.”

Hermione blinked away tears, deeply touched by the stern man’s determination to help her. Just hours ago, she was convinced he hated her.

As Severus touched Hermione’s hand, a shock jolted them as magic flared between them. They looked over at Kingsley to see if he was affected as well. He was staring at them in astonishment before joining them and laying a hand on each shoulder. The trio was amazed at the golden flare that encompassed them. Hermione shook as the magic purged her system of the compulsion spell. Reaching out, she placed a hand on each male arm that was closest to her, and it felt like home.


	5. Chapter Five

As the golden flames around them faded, the trio exchanged glances. Hermione was hesitant to speak first, but it appeared neither of the men were able to talk yet. “Um, what just happened here?”

Kingsley shook his head as spots were still dancing in his eyes, before turning to his young friend, “I’m not sure, but I think we just usurped the bond being forced on you. We will need to research further as it seems that it’s now a three-way bond between us.”

“I apologize, Hermione, this is not what I intended to happen,” Severus was rattled from the experience. After so many years of servitude, he had had no intentions of entering a relationship much less a bonded one. He felt disquieted and yet comforted at the same time.

“O-okay, but why aren’t we freaking out here? I mean, seriously, what the hell!” Hermione was now starting to panic. Just a short time ago she was under a forced bond to Ronald Weasley, and now she was bonded to Severus Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Her mind was spinning from everything she had been through over the last year and then all the confusion this evening.

“Hermione, settle down!” Severus barked, knowing it would get her attention and help break her spell of hysteria.

She blinked, surprised, but quickly complied, “Thank you, Sir.”

A tiny smirk appeared on his mouth, “In private, it will be Severus. I don’t need to remind you to be more formal outside these rooms.”

Hermione nodded.

Kingsley, in the meantime had been reviewing the letter that started the whole sequence of the night’s events. “Hmm, interesting, I believe I can break some of these spells, but I will need some equipment from my office. Will the two of you be safe until the morning?”

“Yes, Hermione will be staying in my suite, as she will be my apprentice,” Severus replied before Hermione could answer. She was about the protest his high-handedness when his words registered.

“Really, Severus? You’d have me as an apprentice?” her eyes were gleaming, and the life appeared to flow back into her.

“Of course, my dear, I was initially going to offer to mentor you and help you find a Master. But considering the all the factors involved here, it would be more advantageous for me take you on personally.” He was pleased to see the improvement in her demeanour. “Plus, we don’t know how many of the Weasley’s are actually involved. Better safe than sorry.” He wasn’t fully prepared to receive an armful of curly haired witch and he grunted as she wrapped her arms around him. Severus hesitated and then gently brought his arms up to encompass the little witch. Drawn by their embrace, Kingsley stepped up behind Hermione and settled himself into the shared warmth, he clasped Severus’ shoulders and squeezed. Hermione let out a contented sigh as most of her tension drained away.

Finally, Kingsley drew back, “I need to take the letter with me to the office. I’ll be back in the morning. Sweet dreams, Hermione, Severus.” He stepped to the Floo and tossed in some powder before calling out, “Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office,” and disappearing in a burst of green flame.

Severus looked down at Hermione, who was still clinging to him, “My dear, you look exhausted, let’s get you settled.” He then led her to the back of the study to where there was a hidden door to the Headmaster’s private suite.

A short hallway lined with doors appeared, as Severus showed them to Hermione. “This one is mine; the next door is the library – please wait until tomorrow to explore it, and this one here is yours. Summon Tipsy if you need anything in the meantime. I will see you in the morning. Good night, Hermione.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, Severus and thank you,” Hermione replied and then entered her room. She gasped in delight at the scrumptious decorations. Her room had been tastefully laid out in soft, pale purples with silver accents. She had a large bed with a light lilac comforter and silver pillows situated in one side of the room, with a wardrobe, dresser, bookcases and a writing desk in light oak, scattered about. Her belongings had already been unpacked by the thoughtful elves. As she peered about the room, she realized there was an orange stain on her bed that blinked and meowed at her.

“Crookshanks!” she cried in delight as she darted to the bed to snuggle him. His lion sized purrs were a balm to her weary soul.

After the war ended, Hermione had been determined to find both her parents and her familiar, but the Weasley’s had prevented her search for either. She had been told her cat had died during an attack on the Burrow where he had been living. When she announced that she intended to search for her parents in Australia, she was informed that Molly was her legal guardian and had strictly forbidden her to leave. “You will leave it to the Aurors to look for them. You are needed here,” Molly had said. When she attempted to leave anyway, she had experienced such severe pain that it put Bellatrix LeStrange’s torture to shame. She had ended up at St. Mungo’s, and when she was discharged, she was so afraid to disobey, her spirit seemed to seep away from her. After that, she was never left alone for long or permitted to follow her dreams. However, when Kingsley announced Hogwarts was reopening, she had secretly petitioned him to allow her to return. As they wanted to hide their plans from the public, the Weasley’s had no choice but to allow her to go.

Then the hateful letter arrived and with all the spells attached to it, Hermione was surprised it hadn’t combusted in the Great Hall. It’s contents still made her shiver. She knew Ronald was shallow minded, being obsessed with Quidditch, food and girls. He expected her to remain both chaste and faithful to him while he felt entitled to play the field. What the letter contained, showed a deep darkness in the supposedly ‘light’ family, that she had never suspected. A cold feeling began to seep back into her as she recalled the letter’s contents.

_You are mine. You will belong to me. You are nothing without me. Your magic, your power, everything about you will be mine. There is nowhere to run, there is no one that can help you. You are bond to me for eternity._

Hermione knew that most of this had to be Molly’s doing, as Ronald had not been keen on studying at the best of times. She was unsure what other curses were placed on her, and she desperately longed for the answers she hoped Kingsley would bring come morning. In the meantime, she felt a bath would be helpful and turned to explore the on-suite.

Like her bedroom, the attached bathroom was tastefully decorated in marble and granite in soft tones of gold and beige. There was a separate water closet, a large walk-in shower, double sinks with large mirrors above them, and the best feature was the swimming pool sized tub that was reminiscent of the Prefects bathroom. Deciding a soak was in order, she tapped a couple spigots with her wand, and icy foam like bubbles sprang into the tub carrying the scent of lilac and eucalyptus.

Once the tub was full, Hermione slipped in, and sighed in relief, but despite the heat of the water, a chill remained lingering in her soul. As she rubbed herself down with a loofah, Hermione was certain she was being watched. She shivered and huddled in on herself for a moment, then she straightened up, she was a Gryffindor dammit and she would not cower. Rinsing herself off and then wrapping up in the thick cotton towels, Hermione decided she needed help to sleep.

“Tipsy, I need you,” Hermione called. Immediately a small female house-elf appeared in her room.

“Hows can Tipsy bes helping Missy Hermy?” the house-elf lisped.

Hermione crouched down to the elf’s level, “I need help, Tipsy. I’ve been cursed, can you tell what is happening to me? Is there someone watching us right now?”

Tipsy’s eyes went even bigger than they already were, “Missy Hermy’s been cursed?” Then she shut her eyes and concentrated. “Tipsy bes right back Missy,” vanishing with a pop.

Surprised, Hermione debated on her next step, as there was no telling how long it would be before the elf returned. She ambled towards her wardrobe and pick out a fluffy night shirt to wear and placed her towels in the nearby bin. Naked, she turned towards the bed, shirt in hand, when Tipsy popped back in with Severus in tow.

Hermione shrieked, Severus coughed and they both turned red over the situation. Severus immediately turned his back, “I am sorry Hermione, I had no idea...”

“I-i-it’s ok, I didn’t know Tipsy was bringing you over here. I should have had my robe on before I left the bathroom...” Hermione trailed off realizing she was rambling.

“Nonsense, this is your room, you have every right to expect privacy. Now, Tipsy said you felt you were being watched?”

Hermione had finished putting on her night shirt, “You can turn around now. Yes, I felt cold even in the bath and it seemed like someone was looking at me.”

Severus turned back to face the young witch, and nearly swallowed his tongue. Even in her unhealthy state, Hermione was still gorgeous with her skin flushed from the bath, damp curls clinging to her neck and face, and the night shirt framing her figure. Determined to keep things professional – at least for now – he cleared his throat, “Let’s see if we can figure this out.”

Between them, the two humans and one elf scanned the rooms as well as Hermione but were unable to determine exactly where the spell was anchored. “Were you given any jewellery or tokens by the Weasley’s?” Severus inquired.

Hermione started to shake her head, when Tipsy squealed, “Missy Hermy has a necklace!”

Bewildered, Hermione raced to the bathroom to peer in the mirror, “I don’t see anything.”

Severus had followed, a frown on his face, “I didn’t notice anything earlier, nor did Kings.”

Tipsy was almost bouncing up and down in her desire to help, “I’s can shows yous.” With a wave of her hand, the Disillusionment charm on the necklace was banished. At first glance, it was just a plain gold necklace that sat against her throat. A closer examination showed designs carved into the strand, symbols for compliance, fidelity, bondage, fertility, and passivity.

Hermione went white as the implications sunk in, “They want me as a brood mare! I want vengeance, in fact, I want their blood for this.” Her hair had started to writhe, and blue sparks were shooting from her fingertips. Severus carefully stepped up behind her and placed soothing hands on her shoulders as he started to rub circles into them.

“Shh, my dear. You will have your vengeance. We will start planning when Kingsley returns in the morning. In the meantime, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you to sleep by yourself. Tipsy can stay, or I can, your choice,” he knew she needed to feel in control.

Her eyes met his in the mirror, “Severus, please stay with me.”


	6. Chapter Six

When Kingsley stepped through the Floo early the next morning, he cocked his head to one side, his senses telling him that Severus was not in his room. However, he was nearby and a large grin split Kingsley’s dark face as the Auror realized that his bond-mates were together. He could hear the murmur of voices from down the hallway, and he thought about trying to sneak up on them, but wisdom prevailed in the form of a tiny house-elf that popped into the room just as Kingsley was about to open the door to the hall.

“Yous mates are needing yous, Master Kings,” she squeaked. “Theys in Missy Hermy’s room.”

“Oh really,” the Auror purred.

“Bads peoples try to hurts Missy Hermy, so Master Sevvy stayeds with her,” Tipsy informed him regally.

Kingsley frowned, that was not good news, “Thank you Tipsy,” he told her softly, apologizing in his tone for being flippant a moment earlier. He strode confidently down the hall before rapping a large fist on Hermione’s door and opening it without waiting for a reply.

He was nearly knocked over by a flying witch that filled his arms and he inhaled deeply of her fragrant curls. “Here now, Angel, what’s happened? Tipsy just said someone tried to hurt you?”

The dark Auror looked over at his friend, who was standing near the bathroom door, and waving his wand almost absent mindlessly, but Kingsley knew Severus very well and that nothing he did was casual.

Hermione sniffed a few times and Kingsley peered down at her, “Where you wearing that necklace last night? I don’t remember it.”

A red flush came over her face, and she stepped back from the safety of her bond-mate’s embrace, “Yes,” she nearly spat, and Kingsley blinked at her vehemence. “Tipsy saw it and cancelled the disillusionment charm on it. I didn’t even know I was wearing it until she did. Read the runes on it!”

“Severus?” he questioned.

“Do it, old man, you might have better luck than we have had in trying to figure out how to remove it,” the Headmaster growled at him.

Kingsley led Hermione to the nearby settee and read the runes on the necklace around her neck. As he deciphered them, the anger that had been coiled within him sprang forth, and he scowled, “What have they done, Angel?” He didn’t touch the necklace directly, but nearly brushed it with a finger, reading the magic inlaid in it. “This has some very nasty curses on it to prevent it from being removed. We’ll need to find a Curse Breaker to deal with them. I wonder....”

Hermione looked up at his handsome face, “What’s on your mind, Kings?” she whispered.

“I’m wondering how involved each of the Weasley’s are in this whole mess. If William Weasley is free of their taint, he would be the best one to help – as he shares the family magic and IS a Curse Breaker. Would you both be comfortable with me sounding him out?”

Severus had wandered over by this point and was perched on the arm of the settee with one hand on Hermione’s shoulder. He narrowed his eyes in thought, but Hermione was nodding slowly, “I’ve never had a problem with Bill, or Charlie, for that matter, even Percy was OK. I liked the twins, but I’m not sure of their loyalties right now. I don’t trust Arthur, it’s just too convenient that he’s now Minister of Magic. Molly and Ron are behind this, and I’m convinced that Ginny’s involved too.”

Kingsley grinned as he took Hermione’s hands in his and rubbed soft circles on them. “I will talk to both of the elder Weasley boys and see if they will help.”

Severus leaned forward to touch Kingsley’s shoulder, “Be careful and make sure they take a wand oath before revealing anything.”

With a slow blink, Kingsley replied, “What do you take me for! I’m no longer a trainee.” Then he smiled and it lit up the room, “I know how to manipulate almost as well as you, old man!”

A tiny smirk passed over Severus’ face as Hermione looked up at both from her spot in the middle of the two wizards, and she smiled in contentment – they would find a way to free her from the Weasley’s.

~~~~~~~

Occasionally, the Magical Law Enforcement Department would hire a Curse Breaker from Gringotts to help with a difficult case or an enchanted object that needed an expert touch. So, it was not unusual for Bill Weasley to head into the Auror Department for a consult. Dressed in dragon hide leathers, a fang hanging from his left ear, and long red hair pulled back into a Que, he was the definition of both cool and dangerous. As he entered the Senior Auror’s office, he felt a shiver of dread pierce through him.

“Good Morning, Bill, I’m glad you could make it over in such good time,” Kingsley Shacklebolt welcomed the one-time Order of the Phoenix member. He had shielded his office very carefully beforehand, and he did not offer to shake Bill’s hand, despite their shared history. His bond-mates well-being were on the line, and he would tear down Hades itself to protect them.

Bill was uneasy about the situation, but presented a cool front to his old mentor, “Glad to be of assistance, Kings. What’s up?” He seated himself in the chair in front of the Auror’s desk.

“Before we start, I need a wand oath that you will not disclose anything we speak about,” Kingsley advised the younger man. A wand oath was not usual for most cases, but not unheard of either, so he was hoping Bill would agree without too many questions.

A small frown appeared on Bill’s marred face, the scars from Fenrir Greyback had turned silvery over the years but were still visible. His heightened senses told him something was very wrong, but he couldn’t tell what exactly it was. A deep feeling of foreboding filled him, but he knew he needed to know. Bill looked up at Kingsley and nodded, “I, William Arthur Weasley, agree to a wand oath to keep everything discussed here today a secret. So Mote It Be.” A flash of white appeared, and the vow was acknowledged.

Kingsley sighed, “I have a problem and I need to know if you have been affected by your family’s magic. I need to scan you for curses or compulsions before I say anything more.”

Bill’s eyes popped and he tried to stand up, but he was held fast in his chair, “What the Hell, Kingsley!”

“I need to be sure, I’m sorry Bill. Stupefy,” Kingsley knocked the young man out and began to run diagnostics on him. When he was satisfied that Bill was clear of Molly’s influence – she had placed a charm on him that fed a desire to be near the Burrow in him – he was sure Bill would be happy to be free of it, he Rennervated Bill.

Bill blinked a few times as he woke up, feeling freer than he had in years. Then he felt a rush of adrenaline fill him as remembered what the older man had done. “What was that for?” he growled.

“Look at this first,” Kingsley replied and handed him a picture of Hermione’s necklace.

The Curse Breaker peered down at the photo reluctantly, and then gasped as he read the runes on it. “Please tell me no one is wearing this. If they are, we have to free them right away or their magic will be drained. Who would do such a thing, especially...” He looked up, horror in his eyes as several things clicked into place for him. “No...” he breathed. His family could not be involved.

Kingsley looked at him sadly, “I’m so sorry, Bill. Your mother’s magic is all over this necklace, and Hermione is wearing it. We know it’s tied to Ronald. They intended to enslave her.”

Bill was ashen by this point, his freckles standing out on his whitened face. He felt dizzy as the blood rushed from his head as the implications of the situation hit him. “My dad, the rest...”

“We think Charlie and the twins are safe from your mother’s influence. She had a compulsion spell on you to keep you close to the Burrow. The rest, we just don’t know yet.”

Bill croaked a laugh, “Of course she did. Never could let any of us go...” Then something Kingsley said caught his attention, “Who is ‘we’?”

A shark-like grin ghosted over Kingsley’s face, “My bond-mates, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.  
  


Another dizzy spell hit Bill Weasley, and he slumped in his chair, as Kingsley laughed for a moment.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

Once Kingsley had left, Severus slid down the settee to pull Hermione up against him. He summoned a nearby brush and began the ordeal of tiding her voluminous curls. The long, slow strokes lulled Hermione into a light doze as her bond-mate cared for her. He was gentle and careful to avoid pulling on tangles. A spell held each section he finished out of the way, as he eased the brush down her mane, and then he started on an intricate braid that left her hair spiralling from left to right with a few tendrils hanging to frame her face. Severus nudged Hermione to wake her from her nap and helped her up to face the mirror. Her gasp of delight was all the thanks he needed, but she whirled and clung to him in her emotional state. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Tipsy entered the room then with a pair of trays filled with breakfast, “Yous needs to eats now.”

Hermione tilted her head back to look Severus in the eyes, “Shall we?”

Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “We shall.” He then offered her his arm and escorted her to the table for a delicious meal of fresh fruits and light pastries.

Over breakfast, the two discussed the terms of her apprenticeship, and how they would broach the subject to the rest of the castle. Changes to the school schedule had been made to make the transition back to Hogwarts easier for all the students. The Welcoming Feast was now on a Friday, giving the students the weekend to settle in and explore the castle. It was decided to announce her standing on Monday, although the staff would be informed later that day in a staff meeting.

Severus was partly dreading Minerva McGonagall reaction to their situation. He didn’t think she would be too upset about Hermione apprenticing with him, but knew he couldn’t keep the bond secret from her. He could foresee her loosing her Scottish brogue on him but hoped desperately that she would not choose to hex him. It would help that Kingsley was part of the bond too, he hoped.

It was with this in mind that he turned to his bond-mate, “Hermione, I think we should bring Minerva into our confidence, and perhaps Fillius as well. I was hoping to have her in for tea shortly to discuss your apprenticeship before the staff meeting and thought we should tell her about the bond.”

Hermione looked ill for a moment and then nodded, “Yes, we won’t be able to keep this a secret from her. I agree with telling her before the meeting. Should we wait for Kings to return?”

“Hnn, there is no telling how long he will be with Bill Weasley. The sooner we tell her, the better we can plan. Do you think Miss Weasley will attempt to contact you soon?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, she will be going frantic trying to find me. I’m sure she is part of the plot here.”

Severus sighed and pulled her into a hug, “We will find a way through this...”

“Severus Snape unhand that girl at once! Miss Granger, I am ashamed of you, 100 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate conduct. You will return to your rooms immediately and I will deal with you later,” a sharp Scottish voice rang out.

The Headmaster looked over at his Deputy Headmaster, “Minerva, how pleasant of you to join us. Please, come right in.”

Minerva was flushed, and he wasn’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment or both. While he would normally enjoy winding her up, the situation was too serious for their usual antics.

“Young man, I mean it, let Miss Granger go,” she practically snarled.

“I am Headmaster, and you will show the proper respect, Minerva. There is much happening here you know nothing about. Stop jumping to conclusions, like the Gryffindor harpy you are,” he growled back. Hermione was still encircled in his arms and while she felt safe, she knew the tension would ease if she stepped away, but Severus tightened his arms. “Are you alright, Hermione?” he asked.

Minerva blinked in astonishment, then her mouth thinned as Hermione nodded and pressed closer for a moment, “I’m OK, but you should let me go for now.”

“Right now, Miss Granger, or do I need to take more points?” she barked.

Reluctantly, Hermione stepped back before turning to face the Deputy Headmaster, “Please sit down and listen,” she invited as she led the way to the seating arrangement by the fireplace.

Red fury surged through Minerva at the blatant display the younger girl was exhibiting, and she was about to bellow again about points and propriety, when she suddenly realized the physical state Hermione was in. Concern then rushed through her, “You need the hospital wing immediately,” and tried to take Hermione’s arm to haul her off when she was Petrified.

Severus rubbed his forehead, “I had no idea she would be so cranky,” 

“It’s most unlike her,” Hermione agreed. “I wonder....” they looked at each other, “we need Kingsley,” they chimed together.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kingsley and Bill were just discussing possible counter spells to the necklace, when a silvery Phoenix Patronus sailed into the room, and Severus’ deep voice echoed, “We need you at Hogwarts right away.”

Exchanging looks, the two wizards were concerned that something had happened to Hermione. Making sure his office was sealed tight, Kingsley led the way to the Auror’s Floo and they flashed through to the Headmaster’s suite to an unbelievable sight. Minerva McGonagall was trussed up and glaring at the room while Hermione was shaking from the stress, and Severus was rubbing circles on her back. Tipsy was distressed and pulling at her ears, not knowing who she was to obey.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Corvusdraconis for her technical assistance!

Concern for his bond-mates overwhelmed Kingsley for a moment before he nodded towards the Deputy Headmistress, “Check her for any spells that would alter her behaviour, would you, Bill?”

Minerva McGonagall looked as though she was about to erupt into a dragon, not her Animagus form – a cat. However, since Bill had begun working with the Goblins, he had learned to deal with all sorts unsavoury and dangerous creatures. Working quickly, he was dismayed to see familiar looking coercion spells woven into the older woman’s adornments. At least they hadn’t been anchored to her actual magical core and removing them would take time, but they **could** be removed.

“I’m deeply sorry about this Professor McGonagall. A good portion of my family have engaged in some rather Dark magic and you have been targeted. It will take me some time to remove all the spells,” Bill told her apologetically.

As Bill started on the removal of the Dark magic, Kingsley approached Severus and Hermione and pulled them into a bear hug. His discussion with Bill had deeply disturbed him and he needed the feel of his mates to ground him. Severus laid his head onto Kingsley’s shoulders and breathed deeply, feeling both of his mates wrap their arms around him. Hermione was feeling rather squashed between the two taller wizards, but she wouldn’t move for the world. She felt safe for the first time in years, being in the presence of these two amazing men.

Hearing Hermione sigh in contentment, Kingsley grinned down at her, “How are you now, Little One?”

“Better now that you are both here,” she replied. “As wonderful as this is, we should talk about what you and Bill found out.”

Severus gave her a small squeeze, “Astute as always, Little Lioness.”

Kingsley let out a small growl, “Let’s see how he’s doing with Minerva first.”

The trio looked over at Bill Weasley to see that he had a sheen of sweat on his face as he struggled to remove the enchantments on Professor McGonagall. Concerned that the spells on Hermione might influence Bill’s ability to release the elder witch, the two wizards asked Tipsy to guard Hermione in the bathroom before they each placed a hand on Bill’s shoulders to aid him.

Just as it appeared Bill was getting somewhere in breaking the curses, there was a scream from the bathroom, followed by the spell of acidic smoke. “Stay with Bill,” Kingsley commanded as he ran for Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill felt like he was sweating bullets by the time he and Severus managed to undo the last of the insidious curses on Professor McGonagall. He couldn’t believe any of his family would engage in such Dark magic, but the proof was before him. The magical signature of both his parents were clear, as well as those of his youngest brother and sister. He was devastated by the revelations. Even with the evidence, he knew it would be hard to prosecute them as his father was now Minister of Magic.

He sat down rather heavily and sank his head into his hands, trying to fathom the battle that was about to come. From the corner of his eye, he saw Severus helping Minerva to sit and the old witch looked as if she had battled the forces of Hell itself.

Suddenly, he realized Kingsley and Hermione were missing, just as Kingsley returned from the bathroom, angrier than he had ever seen the Auror.

“Hermione is gone, the necklace must have had a Portkey trigger in it,” he snarled.

“Tipsy, can you trace where it took Hermione?” Severus asked in alarm.

The little elf nodded, “I’s goes and nots being seen,” and vanished in a pop.

Bill looked shocked by the latest development, “How? I didn’t think Portkey’s worked inside Hogwarts.”

Severus sighed, “They can in the Headmaster’s chambers. I didn’t think to ward against it.” He looked ready to punch the wall in frustration, “We need to get her back and quickly.” Rounding on the Curse Breaker, “Bill, what do they need to do next to finish binding her?”

Bill furrowed his brow, “I think...someplace with lots of magical reserves to draw on. It would be best for the ritual to take place on Halloween, but...it can be done anytime. It’s based in blood magic. The only thing that will break it...or rather, re-direct it, is to change who she’s bound to. We need to pre-empt their ritual with one of our own. One that alters the symbols on her necklace to ones she would have picked for her wedding ceremony. We can do that even with her gone, that will give her some measure of protection.”

Minerva stirred from her spot on the couch, “Can someone tell me what in Merlin’s name is going on? Why are you here Mr. Weasley?”

Severus frowned at her, “Bill are you sure all the curses are removed?”

“Yes, Headmaster,” he answered.

Seeing how angry she still seemed, Kingsley stepped in, “It’s a long story, but the upshot is that Arthur and Molly Weasley have been using Dark magic. They cursed you and Hermione Granger. Severus and I were alarmed by her state and sought out Bill’s help. He removed the curses on you, but before we could move onto Hermione’s curses, an enchanted necklace that had been forced on her was a Portkey and she is now missing. Oh, she, Severus and I are now a triad, and she is Severus’ apprentice.”

Several emotions crossed the older witch’ face before she turned to her colleague, “Severus, I need a whisky.”

He smirked and bowed his head, “Far be it from me to deny you your pleasure.”

He poured a shot for each of them.

“Tipsy should be back by now,” he mused.

Just then, a rather dishevelled house-elf appeared, “Masters, hurry, theys is hurting Miss Hermy.”


	8. Chapter Eight

The group exchanged worried looks, they needed to complete the ritual that would protect Hermione, locate, and rescue her, as well as compile a case against several of the Weasley’s. It felt like too many things happening at once. Suggestions were being flung about, when the gargoyle guarding the staircase chimed – someone was asking for admittance.

“Let them up,” Severus commanded even as he thought ‘what now’. His fears were confirmed when the Head Girl entered the office.

Orla Quirke had a worried look on her face as she approached the adults.

“Ginny Weasley is missing. I don’t know if it was last night or earlier this morning that she disappeared,” Orla told them. “It appears all her belongings are gone as well.”

“Thank you for informing me, Miss Quirke. I will investigate where Miss Weasley is,” the Headmaster dismissed the Head Girl.

Bill was desolated that his youngest sister was involved as he had previously held her in high regard. He was also thinking hard about where his family would have taken Hermione.

Severus regarded Minerva, “Are you feeling up to helping, Min?”

“It’ll take more than this to keep me down. What do you need?” she replied.

“Can you bring Bathsheba, Septima and Filius here right away?” he requested.

“Of course. Don’t you worry, we’ll get her back,” the older witch soothed.

“I know, but the shape she’ll be in when we do that worries me,” Severus fretted.

In the meantime, Kingsley had turned to Tipsy, “What did you find?”

Tispy pulled her ears in distress, “Mosts of the Weasels have Missy Hermy at Stonehenge. Shes beings bounds to an alter.”

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione screamed as the Portkey activated and scorched her skin. It sent her flying through space and she landed ungracefully in a heap on wet grass. The smell of burned flesh filled her nose, and she retched weakly. Once her stomach was empty, she looked around warily. The tall stone pillars surrounding her sent a chill through her. She was at Stonehenge.

Mist had begun to fill in the spaces between the ancient stones and the feel of the power being raised shook her to the bone. Dark figures began to approach her, and at first she thought they were Death Eaters, but as they came closer, she could make out the distinctive red hair. She cursed herself for becoming involved with the family she once considered her own.

Vile laughter filled her ears as she looked from face to face.

“Why?” was all she was able to ask before a stunner hit her, and she collapsed back on the grass.

Molly Weasley sneered as she looked down at the crumpled figure, “Because, you Mudblood bitch, are only worth being chattel to your betters. Ronnie, dear, help your father place her on the alter.”

“Yes mum,” the boy swallowed his fear of his mother and moved to help his father move his once best friend onto the stone altar they had erected earlier. He had no qualms in subduing his former friend, binding her to his family and draining her power – he honestly felt entitled to her body, mind, and magic.

The two Weasley men lifted the small slip of a girl onto the alter and bound her in place with both magic and chains, and then vanished her clothes. When they were sure Hermione was sufficiently secured, they stepped away to wait for their next set of instructions. Molly was after all, the one in charge.

None of them noticed the small pops of Tipsy arriving and then leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Hogwarts, Minerva, Bill, Kingsley and Severus were joined by Professors Bathsheba Babbling of Ancient Runes, Septima Vector of Arithmancy and Filius Flitwick of Charms. The Headmaster quickly outlined the situation and asked for their assistance in securing Hermione from the Weasley’s grasp.

Fillius scowled, “It’s no surprise about that Weasley boy – he was never any good, always cribbing off Miss Granger. But Arthur and Molly...”

Bill spoke up, “It’s true, I’ve seen it for myself.”

Hermione was a favourite of the teachers, Professor Babbling included, and she had an idea of how to exchange the runes on the necklace that was forced on Hermione.

“Severus, as you and Kingsley are bonded to Hermione, we will be able to adjust the runes using your ties to her and your magic. I fear there isn’t much time, so we must act now,” the older witch advised them. “The rest of us will anchor you.”

After clearing a space in the middle of the Headmaster’s study, with the help of Septima, Bathsheba drew a pentagram where Minerva took the topmost point, with Septima to her right followed by Bill and then Filius, ending with Bathsheba. Severus and Kingsley were standing in the center of the pentagram.

The runes they had picked were meant to offset the current ones on Hermione’s necklace. The new ones would offer strength of will, trust/companionship, joy and protection. As they painted them on the floor, they could feel the energy building as the group began to chant, “Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, hear our plea. Help us rescue your daughter of magic, bound against her will.”

A hot blast of magic flared as the new runes glowed so bright, they blinded everyone standing in the study. The sound of an unearthly voice filled the room, “I hear your plea. Go and rescue my child. You have one year and a day to bring the perpetrators to justice.”

The voice faded as the runes turned gold and then the room went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning - attempted rape in this chapter as well as violence

Ronald Weasley had never particularly liked Hermione starting from the moment when he first met her. As the years passed, he came to appreciate all he could coerce her into – homework done on his behalf, lies to cover his indiscretions, sneaking food from the kitchens, and tormenting her for her supposed intelligence. As his mother’s plan to subtly become the power behind the throne of Minister for Magic came into being, he was pleased with her choice of bride for him. He could continue to seek out more comely witches to sate his base desires while breeding Hermione and slowly draining her power for his own.

He grinned nastily to himself as he regarded the naked figure of his ‘friend’ bound to the altar before him. Her curvaceous form was appealing to him while her helplessness turned him on. He could hardly contain himself until the ritual began. Hermione’s whimpers and vain struggles only increased his libido.

As he felt the power around him rise, his mother’s voice began to chant, and a misty haze began to fill the bowl of Stonehenge. Ron was so focused on Hermione and his desire to humiliate, dominate and debase her that he never heard the crack of Apparation as shadowy figures materialized just outside the boundaries set by his parents.

Ron moved closer to the altar, his erection at full mast and straining against his robes, his eyes full of malice and lust. Hermione screeched behind her gag and increased her struggles to free herself as the full impact of the situation impressed upon her. However, her writhing only spurred her former friend onwards as his meaty hands gripped her inner thighs and his thumbs parted her folds. Her terror and desperation kicked her body into action as adrenaline flooded her system, yet she remained bone dry.

“Tsk, ‘Mione, you can’t even get this right, can you?” Ron snarled at her. He opened his robes, exposing an average sized cock. He spat in his hand and fisted his member, “You’d better get wet for me or this will hurt you little bitch.”

Hermione screamed with all her might and reached deep within to pull on her bond to Severus and Kingsley in a last-ditch attempt to free herself. So consumed with fear, she didn’t hear the ‘Stupefy’ that hit Ron or the screams as spells fired back and forth between the two groups.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was nearly beside himself with rage as he viewed the scene before him. Hermione was bound to an altar with Ronald Weasley poised to thrust his mediocre cock into her. Just beyond them, Arthur and Molly were chanting in an obscure language and Ginny was lewdly watching her brother’s every move, anticipation shining in her eyes.

Next to him, Kingsley stiffened with outrage and then his Auror instincts kicked in and he shot a ‘Stupefy’ at Ronald. Bill was sweating as he worked to weaken the wards his parents had raised. Septima and Filius began to fling spells at the elder Weasley’s to distract them from completing the ritual. They needed to free Hermione from the altar before she would be safe from the bindings the Weasley’s were trying to pin on her.

Ginny screeched in outrage that her eldest brother was working with the ‘enemy’ and preventing them from having the wealth and prestige they felt entitled to. She cast a ‘Bat-boogey Hex’ at Bill, but it was dispelled by her Head of House.

“I am most displeased with you, Miss Weasley,” the cat Animagus snarled at her former cub.

“Like I care, you old wind bag,” Ginny sneered back just before an ‘Incarcerous’ hit her and she fell to the dirt.

Bathsheba lent her strength to Bill efforts and with a sudden burst of sparks, the wards fell and the group from Hogwarts surged forward.

Kingsley immediately sprinted to the altar to begin freeing Hermione. Severus turned towards Molly with a feral snarl, “You took our bond-mate, you bitch.”

The Weasley matriarch screamed in fury as her chants were disrupted and the power she was raising fizzled away. “How dare you, you Slytherin bastard. You will never have her, she belongs to us.” She raised her wand to cast the ‘Avada Kedavra’ at Hermione.

“No, mum, don’t do it,” Bill bellowed as he tried to sprint over to his parents.

Startled, Molly’s arm wretched away from the altar and hit her son instead. There was a dull thud as a body of a tall red-head male collapsed on the ground.


End file.
